


Feeling Good

by KTRose



Series: All The Right Moves [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Teninch Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTRose/pseuds/KTRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Campbell thought he was going to snap his neck from nodding his head so vigorously in agreement with Rose's suggestion of continuing. Fingers crossed it all goes well :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Good

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of thank yous this time:  
> * naturalblues for providing beta expertise (I wanted to keep it a surprise for Lunaseemoony)  
> * tennantmeister for providing a timely suggestion that made things so much better  
> * and lunaseemoony for ongoing moral support and encouragement 
> 
> If you want to avoid the smut, then you can jump down to the first separator. Just know that the first section picks up immediately after where the last story ended and it is ... well ... very Campbell.

Smashing his lips into hers, he followed the line of the top of Rose's jeans with his fingers to get to the button. As they struggled to remove each other's jeans, they realised at the same time that it wasn't going to work. Agreeing to meet back in the middle, they scrambled to opposite sides of the bed to get rid of their remaining pieces of clothing.

Flinging his socks on top of the pile, it occurred to Campbell that this was the perfect opportunity to demonstrate to Rose everything that he had learnt about oral sex, and hoped that she agreed. But before he could mention anything, he'd caught his first sight of a fully naked Rose. His brain melted into a fuzzy goo and he was having difficulty remembering to breathe. Fortunately, Rose took pity on him and reached out a hand to guide him back to bed.

Rose had started kissing along his jawline before Campbell snapped out of his trance. He then made the mistake of pulling her closer and hitting his hardened self on her hip bone. Stars exploded before his eyes, he wasn't sure if it was from pain or pleasure, but all he could hear was gasping ... his ... and Rose's. It appeared that in the explosive moment his fist had clenched around her hair and pulled.

"Oh geez! Rose, I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you badly?" Campbell started patting down her head in a panic.

"Ow! Yeah, I'm OK. Settle down Campbell." Rose stroked his arm to try and calm him, "what happened, are you OK?"

"Ehm ... n-n-nothing important," Campbell didn't think he should say what happened, mainly because he wanted things to get back on track again. "Can I kiss ye again?"

"You better!" Rose said as she leaned in to suck on his bottom lip.

Campbell had thought their naked chest embrace was overwhelming, but it was nothing compared to snogging whilst in a full body naked cuddle. He thought all his senses where going to overload, especially when he grazed his hand over Rose's waist, and then around to caress her bum! Then **she**  caressed  **his**! ****

He decided he needed to start venturing on to the oral sex, or there was going to be a sticky mess on their stomachs ... very soon! Placing a last kiss on her lips, he started wriggling down the bed so he could trail kisses from the base of her neck downwards. He stopped briefly to run his tongue around each of her nipples and admire the way they puckered up. Fortunately, Rose had worked out where things were heading and rolled onto her back to let him position himself between her legs.

Campbell briefly considered complimenting Rose on her pubic hair, but decided that was too embarrassing and continued on kissing past her navel. He soon realised there was a big difference between looking at pictures in a medical book and the real thing, but he was here now and wasn't going to back away from the challenge. Everything went a lot better after Rose had pulled his head back by a fistful of hair, and reminded him in no uncertain terms that he was not slurping on an ice cream, and Campbell had best start putting their kissing lessons into practice!

Eddie was right, the licking was a LOT better than it sounded, so he decided that he would try inserting a finger to see what that was like. He carefully moved his index finger around until it slid inside of Rose. Feeling her walls contract around his finger made his hips involuntarily slam into the mattress, causing the most amazing friction. Campbell wanted to stop and breath for a bit, but when Rose started to whimper, he understood that stopping really wasn't an option.

Realising that he couldn't feel the spot that Eddie had told him about, Campbell decided to insert his middle finger as well, to see if he could reach further. Rose's pubic bone smacked him in the face after he did, and Campbell had to work an arm around to hold her down. He was concerned that if he didn't, there'd be another trip to the A&E. Things started to blur together after that. Campbell hoped that the increased volume in Rose's noises meant that she was enjoying herself, because he had lost all control over his hips, and if this kept up he'd ... **_BLOODY_** **_HELL_**!!!!!

Like all young men, Campbell had experienced self-induced orgasms before, but this, **THIS** was like a hundred Hogmanay fireworks extravaganzas going off all at the same time. His brain had exploded into white noise and his only tether to reality was his arm wrapped around Rose's hips. Campbell really hoped that Rose had been able to reach her own orgasm, because he was struggling to breath and didn't think he could continue anymore.

Finally getting his breathing a bit more under control, Campbell looked towards Rose's face and saw that she was panting as heavily as he was, sighing happily, he lay his head on Rose's hip, and let his heart rate settle back to normal. It didn't take long for Campbell to start worrying that Rose might not be happy with him climaxing like that, because it was bound to mean the end of the evening's activities. "I ... I'm sorry Rose," he mumbled into her thigh.

"What? Why are you sorry Campbell?" Rose dislodged him from her hip and span around so they were face to face. Where she got the energy from to do that was beyond him.

"Well because I, ye know, did, did ye, you know?" Campbell was definitely not going to be winning points for eloquence right now.

"Yes, Campbell, I 'you knowed'. Did you enjoy yourself?" Rose took Campbell's roll of his eyes as a yes. "Well, that is the most important thing, not how or when it happened." She leaned forward and gave him a deep kiss, so he'd know that everything was alright between them.

 

O.o ~ o.O ~ O.o ~ o.O ~ O.o ~ o.O ~ O.o ~ o.O

 

Eddie was concerned about Campbell. Last week Campbell had come home from his date with Rose well past his usual midnight. Ever since he'd been walking around with a smile on his face, and yet Campbell was the calmest Eddie had ever seen him. But now it was barely two hours since Campbell had left for this evening's date, yet he was already home, and more worryingly had gone straight to his room without saying a word.

Approaching Campbell's room, Eddie saw that he was on the floor leaning against his bed with his head buried in his knees. Something definitely wasn't right!

"Is everything OK Campbell" at his muffled no, Eddie continued, "well how about ye tell me what happened and we'll see if we cannae fix it."

Lifting his tear stained face, Campbell mournfully replied "it cannae be fixed Eddie. Rose hates me and it's all over." With that he buried his face in his knees and his shoulders started shaking again.

"That sounds fairly serious," Eddie struggled to sit on the floor and wrap an arm around Campbell's shoulders, "but I cannae believe that Rose hates ye."

Campbell sniffed, "she shouted at me and told me to leave."

"Aye, that doesnae sound good, but ye've been so happy all week. How about ye start at the beginning and tell me everything that happened, there's bound to be a solution somewhere, eh." Eddie thought he was getting an inkling of what happened, when Campbell started pulling condoms out of his jacket pockets, his shirt pocket, his jeans pockets ... and even one from his sock!

Taking a deep breath, Campbell began, "well ehm, last week things with Rose and me progressed quite a bit, but the condom I had was broken, so ehm, well, you remember Casanova?" At Eddie's madly waving hands, Campbell decided to skip ahead, "OK, well this week, when I got to Rose's, well there was candles lit everywhere. And, well, I thought like me, she was eager to start things again, so I started kissing her as I walked in the door. But, but Rose started talking about this dinner she'd cooked, and, well I told her I wasnae interested in dinner and wanted to go straight to bed. That's when she started getting angry, and ehm then she shouted at me and told me to leave."

"What did she yell Campbell?" Eddie had a pretty clear idea what happened now, but knew that Campbell needed to tell all. "If we're going ta fix this, I need to know the depth and consistency of the shite ye're in."

Campbell covered his face with his hands and muttered, "I'm not a sex toy."

"Aye that is some seriously deep shite" at Campbell's baleful stare, he rushed to reassure him, "but ye can fix this, if ye want to that is." Eddie knew Campbell would, but needed him to get beyond the tears, and move on to determination to win Rose back.

"How can ye even ask that! Rose is everything! She's the woman I'll love forever," Campbell slumped back to his knees, "not that I'll ever be able to tell her that now."

"Of course ye will, because you Campbell Bain, are going to do something that every grown man has done at least once, if not multiple times in their lives." At Campbell's look of disbelief, Eddie continued with a smile, "you are going ta go back to the lovely Rose, apologise and grovel until she forgives yer sorry arse. I highly recommend chocolate."

Shaking his head so vigorously it was at threat of flying off, "I cannae go back to Rose's. It's all over, she doesnae want ta see me anymore!"

With a sigh Eddie put his arm back around Campbell, "aye ye can, and ye're gointae, but not tonight. Look every couple has arguments and apologising is part of it. Ye got over excited and forgot about what Rose might've wanted, can ye think what that might've been tonight?"

"She doesnae normally cook and set the table all fancy, I guess we could've set down ta eat" still looking morose, "I dinnae think I can do it Eddie."

"Of course ye can, only kids break up over the first fight, and if ye love Rose as much as ye say ye do, then ye'll give it all yer best." Giving Campbell another hug, "it's been a helluva night, how about ye get some sleep, ye've got a big day tomorrow."

 

O.o ~ o.O ~ O.o ~ o.O ~ O.o ~ o.O ~ O.o ~ o.O

 

First thing in the morning Campbell had gone to the shops and bought the biggest box of chocolates he could find. He'd also bought a large bunch of mixed flowers. He didn't know what Rose's favourite flower was, so hoped that the arrangement contained it. The florist had recommended some pink and yellow roses, but he didn't want to chance giving Rose her namesake and being wrong about it. Campbell didn't want to be doing this because he wasn't sure he could handle Rose yelling at him again, but he'd promised Eddie he would.

Now facing Rose's door he was seriously considering turning around, but Eddie was right, he loved Rose more than anything in the world and he needed to apologise. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door. He was starting to think that Rose wasn't home, when he heard "go away Campbell" through the door.

"Please Rose, let me in."

"No!"

"Please, please let me in Rose, I want to apologise to ye for last night" he pleaded his most endearingly.

His hopes were raised when he heard Rose opening the door, but they were crushed again when Rose said through the still chained door, "alright apologise."

This wasn't going well, "ehm, OK, well Rose, I wanted to apologise for not paying attention to the fact that ye cooked a special meal." He couldn't believe it when Rose shut the door in his face, and was just turning to walk dejectedly home, when miracles occurred and Rose opened the door all the way, "you can come in."

"So you did notice that I had cooked?" Rose was standing with arms crossed barring his way from entering further into the flat, and she was throwing such a terrifying glare at him that all he could do was nod. "I spent all afternoon preparing a roast with all the trimmings for you Campbell, I even made trifle from scratch! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I just wanted ..." but before Campbell could continue, Rose interrupted with "I know exactly what you wanted, you made it very clear last night." It wasn't what he was going to say, but he thought he might be risking his life if he disagreed with her.

"Rose, Iwouldverymuchliketoapologise" he rushed out as quickly as he could hoping to avoid making Rose any angrier, "ehm, that is to say, I'd like to apologise for my behaviour last night, and especially for making ye think I only think of ye as, ehm, well as a sex toy. Because I've never thought of ye like that at all, it couldnae be further from the truth! I ... I brought these for ye in the hope ye'll forgive me."

"Buying me presents doesn't fix everything Campbell," but Rose was taking the flowers from him and sniffing them, which gave Campbell the encouragement to continue.

"Ye're right Rose, but they were the only way I could think of to let ye know that ye mean everything to me Rose. To me ye are the most beautiful woman in the world, and I love ye Rose, and I cannae bear to think that I couldnae ever see ye again," at that Campbell was knocked back into the door, as Rose had launched herself at him.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Rose managed to say "oh Campbell, I love you too" in between placing kisses all over his face.

Finally capturing her face between his hands, Campbell rested his forehead on hers, "does this mean ye forgive me?"

Laughing and swatting his arm, "yes I forgive you, come on you can help me eat all these leftovers." He marvelled at the blush that suffused Rose's face at his suggestion of starting with dessert. "I may have eaten most of it last night after you left," she confessed.

Bending down to retrieve the forgotten box of chocolates, "well it's a good thing I brought these then" he smiled and followed Rose into the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this time I'm a little sorry about the middle section, just know that listening to Michael Buble singing "How Do You Mend A Broken Heart" and "At This Moment" whilst writing it, was a very unwise decision.


End file.
